History of Lahannia
From Gold to Man Originally founded by Momeaurix Gold Dragon Clan and their companions, Lahannia has a history that is dwarfed by its neighbors to the northeast. The earliest record of any civilization at the foot of the Nailorian Mountains is late in the first era, and it was a campsite for those who traveled from the Golden City. At the turning of the era's, a Gold Dragon by the name of Momeaurix settled this campsite for his now growing family. During the first few decades of this small hamlet were faced with monsters and travelers who did not appreciate the Dragonborn taking this campsite and forging it as their own. Once the Golden City moved from its location, the Momeaurix Clan quickly grew and their city grew. Early in the second era, some humans escaping difficulties from up north came across the clan and were asked to join the Momeaurix Clan, adding more culture to their city. For centuries the descendents of the Momeaurix Clan and the Humans lived peacefully together. CE 2 1752 was the first time that a human ascended to leader of the town, and chose to have the town known by its Common name, Lahannia. King to Demon: A Bandits Charge CE 2 1752 saw the first King George Fethosurix of Lahannia and at first the Momeaurix Clan did not have any problem with this as the Men that inhabited the lands with have done so for centuries. King George Fethosurix encouraged the town to grow, and it quickly did. Within a hundred years, the town grew to the point that Lahannia was as diverse of a town as Castle Rock and Calleo. The Momeaurix Clan by this point did not appreciate the other Dragonborn Clans from settling in, as the Nox'til Clan started sending envoys to encourage good relations between Lahannia and the Nox'til Clan's home. In CE 2 1872, the Momeaurix clan left Lahannia for a chance for homes further south than declaring war against the rest of the town as it grew greater than the Dragonborn clan had. King George Fethosurix III was sad to see such great allies depart but he knew they would have greater prosperity without anyone limiting their growth. Within the decade, King George Fethosurix III got married to an exotic woman from the far north, and within the next year, they welcomed their first child Philip. The Queen was very enamored with the child and made sure that as he grew, she was there with him. The family continued to grow and when King George fell to death due to old age, his Queen took the reigns. Lahannia continued to prosper but the Queen whispered to the aging Prince and warped his mind, and when the Queen fell, only the new King was by her bedside. This tradition continued, the new King continued to warp his children's minds, and this trend continued until Prince George Fethosurix IV became aware that the King was purposely making it to where the Royal family was misinformed to the world around them. He walked around Lahannia and saw that the town was not as prosperous as it was when his grandfather became King. Prince George listened to his people and saw that there was a factioning with a group backing the Kings wicked plans and one who wanted to rid the King of his throne. The Prince chose to help the faction to dethrone the king and the Lahannia Civil War began. Lahannia Civil War CE 2 - 2001 saw the first incursion of the battle. The Prince and his army advanced on the castle and managed to push much of the Kings army aside as they were caught unprepared that one of the Royal family was heading the rebels. While the rebels that day did not chase the King away, it made the Royal family aware that there were problems indeed in the town. Months of small battles in the street got much of the Kings army into the outer rings of the of the city, as Prince George once again advanced on the castle, this time successfully pushing the aging King out of the city. The Kings army followed him but did not let up as the civil war continued as the Kings Army quickly became that of bandits and thugs. As the months progressed, more of the now Bandit Kings army fell away to battle or changed sides to survive. Helda'orn 1:3 CE 2 - 2006 saw the coming of a party of adventurer's from up near Castle Rock coming south on adventures. Prince George came to these adventurer's and asked for their assistance. The party, comprised of a Warlock, a Rogue and a Barbarian agreed to help. The adventurers and the army advanced to the location of the Bandit Kings army. The battle began with the Bandit King greeting the Warlock like the two knew each other, and it caused confusion. Magic was dropped and it became known that the King was in fact a shape shifting Tiefling, who was the Queen from generations back. Revealing that the only reason for the point of this facade is that she was interested in retrieving items from the Golden City. The Warlock, who revealed her name as Constance, called forth a demon whose forces helped the Prince and his army defeat and the Bandit King ran from battle as his army fell. Prince George Fethosurix IV became King. From Demon to Warlock Queen: A Promise King George Fethosurix IV began to slowly rebuild the kingdom, and when the band of adventurer's that helped remove the previous King started a kingdom of their own to the North, he made an allies with them and the two kingdoms continued to help each other out. CE 2 - 2009, after Empress Constance gained control of the Calleon Kingdom, King George was there to help the Constantine Empire. During the celebration, the Tiefling who had been disguised as the previous King came into the Calleo capital and slew King George, who in return and slain the Tiefling. Due to the nature of the ally that is Empress Constance, she took the Lahannian Kingdom with the claim that the deceased King George was planning on having his kingdom join theirs. The Lahannian people devastated by the loss of their king, embraced the Empress and merged Kingdoms with Constantine. The year passed and Empress Constance continued to rebuild Lahannia as well as its surrounding towns. The next year came as a surprise when George was raised from the dead due to the actions of the Tiefling and her God, Glorvix. George took his kingdom back under the command of Empress Constance and rules Lahannia as one of the regions of the Constantine Empire. Category:Nailor